Snapshots of a Heartbeat
by nerdfightersunshine
Summary: Snapshots of a Heartbeat is filled with drabbles of Fairy Tail characters. The pairings will change from chapter to chapter. The characters tagged will represent the most recent chapter. Some may be canon or AU. Ratings will vary. Enjoy!
1. Bickslow, Lucy

These drabbles were created to get me to write more frequently. If you have a certain ship you would like me to write, please leave it in your review or PM me. I make no promises that all ships will be written or will be romantic in nature. The ratings of these drabbles will change. If the drabble has explicit scenes or extreme violence, I will mark it at the beginning. I will name each chapter with the characters it will be about. Thank you for reading!

I am forever thankful for leoslady4ever. Thank you Lady for inspiring me, for showing me that no matter what is going on, you can still get some writing in. You are the reason these drabbles are happening. I love you to the moon and back.

* * *

He didn't flinch at all when she sat next to him on the ledge over the river. She wasn't sure if he was aware of her hand on top of his. His hands were frozen to the touch. Not even his floating babies surrounded him. Rain pelted into his pinstriped top, making the skulls on his armor look like they were crying. She never took much notice of his outfit until now when patches of red were stained into it.

She wasn't sure what to say to him. They were friends if you defined friends as people you had only spoken to when they were trying to maime you. He never seemed to let that go. Whenever she smiled in his direction, he made himself scarce for the next few days. She wasn't sure if she made him uncomfortable, but she couldn't walk away from a guild member in need. There were whispers around the guild that his team took a mission and it didn't end well. No one knew exactly what happened – just that the leader of the Raijinshuu was unconscious in the infirmary.

She studied his face, or what she could see of it below his mask. He was rigid, as solemn as a statue. She was sure he was still alive by the continued stream of water that flowed from beneath his mask in a way that could only be tears. Talking wasn't something she and Bickslow did frequently so she did the only thing she could think of. She looked straight out to the river and laced their fingers together, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

They sat like that for what felt like hours until the chill began to creep into Lucy's bones. She rested her head onto his shoulder to get what little warmth she was able to. For the first time since he arrived, Bickslow's head turned to look down at her as if just realizing she was there. In an instant, he stood on the sidewalk, holding out his visibly shaking hand to her. Her small hand was placed in his, and as if answering a silent call from their friend, his babies appeared around them. Without a word, they made a platform for the mages to stand on. Before she knew it, they were travelling through Fiore. As quickly as it had begun, the babies came to a stop, placing Lucy on her doorstep. The air hung heavily around them before Bickslow leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Words bubbled in Lucy's throat. She wanted to say something, but what? By the time she had settled on a response, Bickslow was gone.

They never spoke of the time she sat with him in the rain. Now, when Lucy smiled at him, Bickslow simply smiled back.


	2. Lucy, Laxus

I guess it could be argued that it should be rated M. No smut, references to sex and drinking. Let the fun begin!

* * *

"You want Sparky." There was nothing more awkward than the day her could be brother approached her with those words, until of course, he followed them up with, "Dragon slayer. I can smell it." It was swiftly rewarded with a Lucy kick to the head. Gajeel quickly, and quietly, promised her to keep it to himself. It was the least he could do after all they had been through together.

His words repeated over in her mind as she did her best not to stare at the lightning mage. It was a Tuesday night and in typical Fairy Tail fashion, most of the guild was drunk. It was new, however, that Laxus himself decided to get smashed. From what she could see from her peripherals, her brother was currently nudging his arm, probably begging for a fight. It wasn't until she heard a slam that she realized a compromise had been made. Both men were leaning on the table, settling for an arm wrestle. Lucy did her best not to drool, but mother of magic – his arms were the size of her head! As if she needed more reasons to be drawn to the man. He was loyal, sarcastic, kind and he had struck her weaknesses from every damn side. Lucy squeezed her thighs together in hopes to ease some of her, hopefully not obvious, suffering. See, she would be succeeding in not staring at the incredibly good looking mage had her friends been here. Yes, it was their fault. Levy was with Freed in the library. Lucy's team was out on a mission while she recovered from minor burns courtesy of her best friend's carelessness. Once they returned, she was going to give them a piece of her mind; for now, she needed to get the hell out of here before she jumped the blonde. She pushed her stool back only to be stopped by a hand on the small of her back.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, even before the rumble of his voice floated into her ears. "Where are you off to, Blondie?"

The smell of whiskey drifted into her nose. Don't show you're affected by him Lucy, do not, she repeated to herself. "Well, some of us don't get drunk on Tuesdays because we like to function on Wednesdays." Maybe it was the fact that he approached her himself or the scent of his aftershave so close to her face, but she decided to have fun with it. Imitating one of his best friends, she let her tongue slide out of her mouth, mocking the man before her. His eyes widened in shock and she could only let out a laugh. He quickly regained his composure, letting out a small noise that sounded very much like a growl. "Be careful Lucy. Tempting me might not be a good idea."

It was her turn to stutter in shock. Her cheeks turned a shade of light pink. Unable to take the teasing, Lucy squeezed by him, whispering under her breath, "that implies you'd want me and we both know you don't." She turned and made her way towards the exit.

Before she reached the door, he caught her wrist. He spun her around to face him and leaned down, placing his other hand on her waist. "Don't make assumptions. It's a dangerous game."

Moments later, both mages left the guild hall forgotten by their drunk guild mates. Well, all except one because sitting at the bar, was one very smug iron dragon slayer.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy moved to get out of bed only to be pulled back in by a strong arm. She let out a gasp when she met his eyes. "Laxus, I can explain."

"Explain why you're about to leave and take away my pillow?" Her eyes looked to the floor, the ceiling anywhere but his face. "I meant how you...you know. Got here." She looked at the bed glaringly.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "I didn't think you'd need to hear this after last night Blondie, but I know how sex works...or should I remind you?" His hand slipped below the blanket, before she grabbed it.

"But you were drunk! I smelled it on your breath!"

For the first time, Laxus smirked. "What did I tell you about making assumptions? I had a drink, yes, but I was very sober and am still proud of my decisions." She let out a squeak as he pulled her towards him. "Now, get your ass over here." Once her back was settled against his front, he placed a kiss to her temple. "I told you last night. You're mine."


End file.
